


sharing is caring

by draagonfly



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, lots of kissin, no actual incest just sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draagonfly/pseuds/draagonfly
Summary: In a universe where both Minyards are into Neil, and he finds he rather likes being shared between brothers.





	sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

> I set out to write a short twindreil pwp and it didn't quite happen that way.  
> Let me know if I should have this tagged with anything else, I'm posting this at 3:30a so I wouldn't be surprised if I forgot something..  
> Enjoy ;-)

Before this began, they needed to talk – all of them, together. Neil accepted this as fact, a necessity that would (hopefully) minimize the risk of one of them getting hurt, physically or otherwise. He knew this, and would take it seriously. But that didn’t mean he was going to enjoy it.

The fact that the twins were in the same room and talking _to each other_ was a miracle in itself. If someone had told Neil even last week that he would be spending his Tuesday afternoon with both Minyards discussing boundaries and consent, he would have laughed in their face. He probably would still laugh in their face, even now, because so far the “discussion” had been ten minutes of a silent stare off between the brothers with Neil watching from his place on the couch. Neil, who just really wanted to get this over with (or better yet not do it all and scrap the idea altogether, who’s idea was this anyway?), was not amused. He’d give them three more minutes, and then he was leaving. There was still time to go for a quick run before evening practice.

“First rule,” Andrew said suddenly, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had been stifling the room, and ruining Neil’s pre-practice work-out plans. He held up one finger. “You and I will not touch. In any way. At all.” He pointed his raised finger directly at Aaron’s face, in case there was any confusion on who exactly he was referring to.

“Obviously,” Aaron said, with a look like Andrew had suggested he eat his own foot. “Why the hell would I-“

“Second rule,” Andrew continued, cutting him off and holding up a second finger. “If any of us says no, we stop. No exceptions.”

Aaron had the grace to keep his mouth shut that time. Neil was silently thankful.

“Third rule.” He raised a third finger. “I don’t want to hear any noises from you. Including, but not limited to, talking, moaning, and loud grunting.”

Aaron’s cheeks flushed despite his obvious attempts to stop it, and Neil fought back a laugh. Aaron was clearly uncomfortable, but he’d have to get over it if they were going to do this. Andrew seemed to have the same thought and raised his eyebrows while he waited for confirmation. Aaron scowled, though the effect was lessened with the pink of his cheeks refusing to abate. “I wouldn’t anyway!”

“Good,” said Andrew nodding. “Then it won’t be a problem. Your turn.”

Caught off guard, Aaron blinked in surprise and his face returned to its normal shade (just a shade darker than Andrew and with the slightest dusting of freckles over his nose thanks to his spending more time outdoors, not that Neil had been paying attention). He’d been showing his emotions more freely lately, Neil thought, and he wondered if it was because of their sessions with Betsy.

Sensing that Aaron didn’t know where to start, and that Andrew was done talking for the time being, Neil stepped in to help. The sooner they started, the sooner they could stop.

“Think outside of this context,” he said, pulling Aaron’s attention to him. “Is there anything people do that bothers you, or makes you uncomfortable?”

Aaron stared for a moment before he crossed his arms and settled back into the beanbag to think. He bit his bottom lip when he was thinking, Neil noticed, and his forehead got a crinkle just like Andrew’s did when he was stuck too deep in his thoughts. It was cute, he thought, and silently wondered at the fact that he thought of someone other than Andrew as cute. Granted, they were twins, but he had never thought of Aaron as someone to spend time thinking about until recently.

“I…” Aaron began, trying to find the words or the courage to say them. “I don’t like having my hair pulled.” He absently reached up to run his fingers through his hair, his eyes glazed and far away and he had never looked more like Andrew than he did in that moment. Neil didn’t know if that was a good thing.

Andrew snapped his fingers to get Aaron back in the present. He came back to himself and frowned at the offending fingers, but he lowered his hand and didn’t retreat into himself again.

“No hair pulling. Got it.” Neil confirmed, trying to get the conversation moving again. “Anything else?”

Aaron thought for a moment more and shook his head. “No.”

“Tell us now, or it’ll be a mess later,” Andrew said impatiently. “I don’t want to have to deal with you having a mental break in our bedroom.” Neil winced at the phrasing but didn’t correct him. Andrew had never been one to sugar coat, and he wasn’t wrong anyway. He was likely nearing the extent of interaction he could stand with his brother for the time being.

Aaron seemed to feel similarly, because he bit out a little louder, “I said no.”

The best way to diffuse an impending fight was to distract from it, or so Neil conveniently told himself. “Okay,” he said before Andrew could respond. “But if you think of anything later, tell us. It really is important.”

“I’m sure you have enough issues for the both of us,” Aaron snapped, then recoiled a bit. Andrew tensed, but Neil carefully didn’t react. His “issues” weren’t exactly a secret.

“If you won’t take this seriously,” Neil said in a calm voice, “we won’t do it at all.”

As far as threats went, it was a poor one; none of them knew exactly what to make of this thing they were planning, or even what they were planning in the first place. Forgetting about it would probably be less uncomfortable and definitely less complicated, but that was easier said than done.

“I’m, shit, I am taking it seriously. It’s just…” Aaron’s words trailed off and he made a series of gesticulations that pretty accurately described the situation, in Neil’s opinion. He gave up and looked like he was trying very hard not to pout. “Sorry. I’m listening.”

That was enough for now, though he could still the tension radiating from Andrew beside him, and Neil thought it best to get his turn over with quickly. He had thought about how he would word this earlier and was able to condense his myriad “issues” quite a bit. He took a deep breath and tried not to look as uncomfortable as he felt.

“Okay. Number one: my clothes stay on. I don’t care if you want to strip, but I’m not going to, so don’t try.” Aaron opened his mouth to say something but Neil continued without pausing. “Two: don’t grab my wrists. Three: if you’re not sure if something is okay, ask. Just ‘yes or no’ is fine. A ‘yes’ is for what was being asked for, nothing more, and a ‘no’ is absolute. Those are my rules.” He took a breath and waited patiently for Aaron to agree.

Aaron was quiet for a moment, then nodded his understanding. As soon as he had, Andrew stood, and walked out of the room without a word. Neil watched him go, seeing the tension in every step, and decided he would go on that run after all. He’d probably end up running straight to the court, but it would give Andrew the time and space Neil sensed he needed. He stood up and stretched his arms, loosening up the tension that had accumulated. When he looked back down at Aaron, he was a little pleased to find him looking at where his shirt had ridden up exposing a sliver of skin. He pressed his lips into a line trying not to smile, and as soon as Aaron noticed he was looking, he schooled his face back into something resembling vague distaste.

“I can’t give you what I give to Andrew,” Neil said before he realized he had decided to speak. “The rules are different for him and for you, and none of us really know what we’re doing, but…” He thought of how best to phrase what he was thinking. Aaron wasn’t Andrew, and they had never been friends (neither had he and Andrew, said a quieter part of his mind), but Neil thought he could give him this much. What he settled on was:

“I’m glad we decided to try.”

* * *

 

It happens unexpectedly, which isn’t a surprise.

It’s well into one of the last evenings of spring break, almost a month since they had their “discussion”. The foxes had all scattered and weren’t due back for a few days yet leaving the usual group – Andrew, Aaron, Kevin, and Neil – by themselves in the dorms. By some miracle, Kevin had unhappily agreed to give them the night off from night practices (almost definitely Thea related), leaving him waiting for his phone to ring and watching old exy games in the living room. Aaron had gone back to his own room a while ago, and Andrew and Neil decided to take advantage of the relative peace.

Bare minutes had passed since they collapsed on Andrew’s bed (or maybe it had been hours, time wasn’t important when he was trapped underneath Andrew being taken apart by his mouth), when there was a knock on the door. Assuming it to be Kevin needing something from the room, Andrew broke away from Neil’s lips long enough to growl out a “fuck off” in that general direction, and promptly returning to kissing Neil breathless. They hadn’t felt the need to lock the bedroom door since Kevin knew better than to bother them if he wanted to stay free of stab wounds, but Neil wished they had anyway when he heard the telling _click_ of the door opening.

Andrew tensed above him and released Neil’s hands where he had them pressed to the mattress above them to reach for his knives. “Do I need to explain the meaning of ‘fuck off’- oh.” Andrew cut himself off and when he didn’t immediately continue, Neil turned his face to the door. Kevin was, in fact, there but in front of him stood Aaron, frozen. His face was impressively blank despite his knuckles clenching white around the door knob.

Kevin was the first to break the silence, looking confused and wary of Andrew’s reaction to being interrupted (more specifically the fact that they both didn’t have knives sticking out of their chests by now). “Um, I told him not to.”

“What are you, their guard dog?” Aaron asked derisively, collecting himself and flicking an annoyed look back at Kevin, though he made no move to enter the room. Kevin, affronted, opened his mouth to say something undoubtedly condescending and obnoxious but Andrew spoke first.

“Hey Kevin,” he said calmly, and waited for Kevin to look at him. “Go watch your stupid exy in Aaron’s room.” Somehow, Andrew managed to be authoritative and imposing while still hovering over Neil and with the faintest pink on his cheeks. Neil couldn’t help but be impressed. Aaron didn’t have any visible reaction to having his dorm offered up.

“I- what?” Kevin said, annoyance pinching his eyebrows together. His eyes flicked back and forth between Andrew and Aaron still standing directly in front of him, uncertain. “This is my room too, why should I-“

“Kevin,” Andrew interrupted, louder this time. “I will not ask again.” Neil turned back to look at Andrew, still close enough to kiss if he reached a little, and couldn’t keep a smile from spreading at the relaxed set of his features, the lack of tension in his muscles. He was annoyed but not threatened, and Neil thought how that wouldn’t have been the case just a few months ago. The room was dark with only the dim light of a desk lamp, but the light from the hallway shined over Andrew’s eyes and they gleamed golden in the warm light. Neil’s heart rate picked up again, and he wished Andrew would go back to kissing him soon.

“Close the door.” Andrew commanded, and Neil turned again to see that Kevin had left and Aaron was now standing alone in the doorway. Aaron closed the door closed behind him, eyes wary but not enough to hide the spark of interest when he finally looked at Neil trapped beneath his brother. More heat rose to Neil’s cheeks, but it was a flush of excitement rather than embarrassment. “Lock it. And come over here.”

While Aaron turned around to click the lock shut, Andrew pushed away from Neil and stood. The room wasn’t exactly cold, but Andrew’s body heat had seeped into his skin and he felt the absence like a rush of cold water. His eyes flicked back to Andrew, who was holding out a hand to pull Neil up to stand and sending him a significant look that asked “is this still okay”. Neil took it, squeezing a little and returning a look of his own saying “it’s a yes for me if it’s a yes for you”.

Andrew nodded and refocused on Aaron who was still hovering by door. He took a purposeful step behind Neil and pressed himself flush to Neil’s back. “Were you hoping to join us?” he asked as he ran his hands from waist to hip and pressed a kiss to Neil’s shoulder. Neil watched Aaron track the movement with his eyes and felt entirely on display, naked but without the discomfort of showing his scars. He shivered, and Andrew’s mouth twitched against his back. “You don’t mind, do you, Neil?”

Neil swallowed hard and shook his head, his hands balled into fists at his side. Andrew pressed small kisses up his shoulder to his neck where the collar of Andrew’s too-large shirt had fallen to the side, and Neil tilted his head to give him better access. His hands squeezed Neil’s hips and he had to fight to keep from pressing backwards. With Aaron in the room implicit yeses weren’t implicit anymore, and he didn’t want to ruin this before it began. Aaron’s footsteps were quiet and stilted on the carpet, and Neil watched him step forward with lidded eyes. He was breathing more heavily than he was a minute ago and his pupils had blown wide. Neil liked that expression on him. Andrew still kept his desire shadowed beneath a layer of apathy, and while Neil could read him fairly well it was always a challenge. He never left himself open enough to show as much as Aaron did. Aaron wanted Neil and it showed, and Neil found he liked it when Aaron looked at him like that.

Still, for all his desire he looked like he didn’t quite know what to do with it now that he was faced with the opportunity. He stood a little awkwardly in front of them, watching where Andrew was still pressing kisses to the back of Neil’s neck and rubbing circles into his hips. Feeling bold under Aaron’s gaze, Neil reached out and gently took Aaron’s hands in his own. They were colder than Aaron’s (they’re twins, but they’re not the same), and didn’t have as many scars over the knuckles. Neil wondered what they would feel like tracing his scars the way Andrew did.

Aaron allowed Neil to guide his hands up to his hair and slid his fingers gently through the unruly curls. Neil squeezed his hands, a request to stay, and let his fingertips trace a path down Aaron’s arms. Though he shouldn’t have been, he was surprised to see that Aaron’s forearms arms were also mostly free of marks, a pale expanse of mostly smooth skin where Andrew’s were a canvas of white scars. That discrepancy used to make him angry, but he knew Aaron had had his own ways of hurting himself too, that an absence of physical marks didn’t mean his pain was any less or less real. Instead Neil felt and marveled at skin that wasn’t riddled with scar tissue.

Aaron bit his lip and slowly began to move his flex his fingers and pull them through the strands. His eyes kept flicking between where his fingers were buried in Neil’s hair, the flush he could feel spreading across his cheeks, and his still kiss swollen lips. Neil wetted his lips and Aaron’s breath hitched. Between Aaron’s hands in his hair and Andrew’s kisses on his back, Neil was almost relaxed. This was all too new, too unfamiliar to let himself go completely, but it felt good. It felt like something he could get used to – something he wanted to get used to.

“Can I…” Aaron whispered, gaze still on Neil’s mouth. His hands tightened in Neil’s hair and Neil let a small smile spread and said “yes”.

Aaron is a good kisser, Neil thought. His lips were soft and his kisses much gentler than Andrew’s but it wasn’t bad, not at all. Their mouths stayed closed at first, a little tense and unsure but not uncomfortable enough to separate. But then Andrew softly bit one of the many bruises he’d made on Neil’s neck and pressed his hips more firmly against Neil’s ass, and Neil couldn’t stop the soft gasp from escaping directly over Aaron’s mouth and they were kissing for real. Aaron was the one to deepen the kiss, pressing himself closer and Neil was completely surrounded. But instead of feeling trapped, he felt safe. Warm. Neil wrapped one arm around Aaron’s back and held him close, and at the same time reached down to cover Andrew’s left hand with his own. This was a good idea, he thought as Aaron’s hands tighten in his hair and Andrew slips his other hand into Neil’s back pocket and squeezes.

For a while it was just that, kissing and feeling and learning what makes each other gasp a little louder and finding a rhythm that suits all three of them. He allowed Andrew to move his hands under his shirt and trace his spine and scars as he liked. Neil wasn’t usually allowed to touch so freely and felt a little overwhelmed, but he thought about the things he liked when Andrew touched him and rested his other hand on Aaron’s hip. Aaron let him slip his thumb under the hem and stroke the skin there. Aaron was skinnier than Andrew and his skin pulled tighter across his hipbones, but he felt nice under his hands.

Neil was happy here. He felt happy pressed tightly between them both and maybe that wasn’t a normal thing but, when had normal ever been a part of his life? It didn’t matter when he had Andrew at his back, solid and comforting, familiar and safe. When he had Aaron in front of him, someone other than Andrew who he felt comfortable sharing something like this with. It was new and exciting and it felt a little like when he missed a step going down the stairs.

He bit a little at Aaron’s bottom lip and he was gasping and pressing forward and, oh, Aaron was hard too. Aaron noticed at the same time and he froze with his hands still grasping at Neil’s hair and their mouths bare centimeters away. He thought this might be the end of it for now, and tried not to be disappointed about that but... He liked this, he liked kissing Aaron and he didn’t want this to be the end.

Before he could pull away though, he felt Aaron take a breath and relax his shoulders. He didn’t pull away like thought he would, and instead kissed him again with even more fervor. Aaron released Neil’s hair and slowly let his hands slide down over the scars on Neil’s face, slowly enough that Neil could have stopped him if he wanted. He carefully avoided his neck where Andrew was still licking over Neil’s skin and touched lightly just under his collarbone. Their lips broke apart and Neil answered “just over my shirt” before Aaron could get his question out and immediately kissed him again.

Neil’s knees shook. Aaron’s hands stroked gently over the fabric, never pressing too hard, feeling along the more pronounced lines he could feel even through the fabric. Neil hummed into his mouth and separated their lips again to kiss over his jaw. The slight movement pushed his hips back into Andrew’s and Andrew used the opportunity to slide one hand along Neil’s waistband. Neil whispered a yes, and hoped Andrew heard it because he didn’t think he could control his voice much more than that. Andrew slid his hand between the layers and grabbed his ass roughly, and Neil moaned quietly into Aaron’s neck.

He kissed his way back up to Aaron’s mouth and pulled away a little to see Aaron breathing hard and flushed up to his ears. He looked dazed, like he didn’t know what to do but didn’t want to stop, and Neil intimately understood the feeling. This expression was something that he would never see from Andrew, he didn’t think he’d want to, but he liked it on Aaron. He liked how the pink under his skin made his freckles more pronounced and how his hair, grown out a little more than Andrew’s, stuck to his temples with the sweat beading there. He also liked when Aaron raised his hand and gently dragged his thumb across Neil’s bottom lip.

Andrew stepped a little to the side, curious about what was going on and Neil’s heart was pounding. Knowing he was on display like this should’ve been terrifying, and it was a little, but mostly he felt _wanted_ – Andrew and Aaron were both looking at _him_ , and they liked what they saw, and that was exhilarating. He let his eyelashes lower and pressed a kiss to Aaron’s thumb, lips twitching upwards at Aaron’s stuttered breath. Andrew was as controlled as ever, but he could feel where Andrew was still pressed against his side that his breathing was shallow and his heart was beating almost as fast as his own.

He took Aaron’s thumb into his mouth and gently bit down, watching Aaron for any sign that he was going too far. He was met with lowered eyelids and teeth biting down on kiss swollen lips and Neil was achingly hard now and itching to touch himself. For now, he could resist it – he tightened his grip on Aaron’s hips and swirled his tongue around Aaron’s finger, biting and sucking in turn. Andrew was a fan of this too (“Put that mouth of yours to good use for once.”) and Neil wondered what other tastes they might have in common.

Slowly, Aaron took a small step back and palmed the tent in his jeans, eyes still trained on where Neil’s lips closed around his finger. Neil released his hips and reached down to give himself some relief, but his hand was batted away. The next moment Andrew was unbuttoning his jeans and wrapping his hand around him, and Neil moaned again, biting down harder. His eyes fell shut and he reached up to hold Aaron’s wrist when two fingers replaced Aaron’s thumb in his mouth and Andrew began to stroke him firmly.

Neil cracked his eyes open when he heard a zipper being pulled down and watched intently as Aaron grasped himself, swiped the liquid beading at the tip, and started pulling himself off in time with Andrew’s strokes. He looked similar in size and shape to Andrew, and maybe later he would think harder about that information, but for now he focused on the pleasure building quickly low in his stomach. It grew faster when he thought that not only Andrew, but Andrew and Aaron were both watching Neil lose himself.

Neil felt Andrew’s breath hot against his shoulder and looked over as best he could while keeping Aaron’s fingers in his mouth to meet his eyes. Andrew’s gaze was fire, the familiar hazel a barely visible ring around blown pupils. Seeing how his eyes darkened and how his eyebrows drew together in concentration anchored him, familiarity in an unfamiliar situation and Neil was grateful Andrew had moved to his side. He held Andrew’s gaze for a long moment – there was nothing like seeing and being seen to break down Neil’s last defenses and allow him to fall into the heat of the pleasure Andrew was giving him. A surge of warmth crashed over him and he came into Andrew’s fist.

As he rode through his orgasm Neil heard Aaron’s breath speeding up and looked back just in time to see his eyes squeeze shut and his whole body tense while lines of cum spilled into his hand. At length, his fingers fell from Neil’s mouth and he slowly opened his eyes. Aaron still looked about as dazed as Neil felt, and they were both panting hard. When Andrew gently guided him back to the bed he loosely grabbed the sleeve of Aaron’s shirt and pulled him along.

Neil sat and collapsed backwards, tucking himself back into his jeans while Andrew left the room. Aaron sat with a careful distance between them and Neil laughed when he scowled at his cum-covered hand. He grinned when Aaron turned the scowl at him and looked pointedly at the door, giving Aaron just enough time to look before he got smacked in the face with a wet washcloth. He was the first one to speak again, only to say “damn it, Andrew!”

Predictably, Andrew ignored him and walked back out and into the bathroom. Neil closed his eyes for a moment, just breathing, not thinking about what came after all this. Things were different now, all their relationships had just been irrevocably changed. It remained to be seen whether it was for the better or worse. Neil very quickly decided he was too tired to think about it right then.

“Um, did he…?” Aaron began a little awkwardly. Of course, Neil knew what Aaron was asking, but he didn’t know how to explain this particular habit, didn’t know if he should; he had never thought he would need to. So, he didn’t.

“No.”

The look on Aaron’s face was complicated, equal parts concerned and curious, and Neil didn’t have the energy to argue with him right now. If Andrew wanted to share he would, but Neil thought that was a conversation they should have themselves. Maybe Betsy would talk them through it later. Then Neil realized that would involve Andrew telling Betsy about what had just happened and that wasn’t something he needed to think about either.

“Is he going to?” Aaron asked.

“I don’t know, and don’t ask him about it right now,” Neil replied. The last thing any of them needed after this was a fight, and that’s exactly what they would get if Aaron tried to get any answers.

He took Aaron’s silence for understanding and closed his eyes. His sense of time had been thrown off since before Aaron walked in the room – he had no idea what time it was or how long they had been here. He could find out in minute. Right now, Aaron was still and quiet next to him, and he was exhausted and sated and Andrew’s bed was very comfortable.

He woke up to Andrew’s cigarettes hitting him square in the forehead. He sat up in a hurry and looked around in confusion before everything fully registered in his mind and had two pairs of hazel eyes staring at him with varying amounts of disdain. Andrew already had his shoes and coat on. Neil took the thrown cigarettes as an invitation to join him, stood up and shrugged on his coat. Then he stuffed the cigarettes in his pocket and stepped into the boots Andrew had bullied him into purchasing a few weeks ago.

He paused by the dresser and considered for a moment. There was no harm in trying, he thought, and held up one of his PSU sweatshirts and looked at Andrew, knowing that he would understand his silent question. Andrew looked at the sweatshirt, then back at him. Finally, he slid his gaze over to Aaron, still sitting on the bed and thinking, the crinkle in his forehead back in full force while he stared at the carpet. After a moment Andrew shrugged and turned to unlock the door. The lack of a refusal was as good as permission, so Neil turned to Aaron and tossed the sweatshirt at him.

“You coming?”

Aaron looked questioningly down at the orange pile in his lap, thrown off. He had probably expected to be kicked out or ignored completely, and Neil felt a little bad but figured that was a reasonable expectation. Letting him into their bedroom was a big enough change, and Aaron was right to consider that they might not be ready for anything more. But Andrew wasn’t arguing and Neil couldn’t think of any reason why not, so why not extend the invitation? If he didn’t want to take it, he wouldn’t.

“…Sure,” Aaron replied, standing and pulling on the sweatshirt. He frowned at how long it was on his shorter torso and Neil fought back a smile. It was the same look Andrew had whenever he stole Neil’s clothes and Neil thought it funny that they were so similar even in this. Andrew was already walking down the hall, so Neil turned to follow and trusted that Aaron wouldn’t be far behind.

Sometime they would need to talk about this (again) and it would be just as uncomfortable as the first time, if not more so. But right now, it was enough to know that it hadn’t broken anything irreparably, that their relationship had changed but not completely. Neil would still smoke a cigarette with Andrew, and now Aaron would be there too, wearing his sweatshirt with the big number 10 on the back. Leave the heavy thoughts for later, he told himself, smiling at Andrew’s back. They had plenty of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Kev


End file.
